Kill Kings (faction)
The Kill Kings are a Raider group operating out of the Wonderland Theme Park following the Last Lights. Established by a man named Garry Hendricks (going under the alias "Curbstomp"), the Kill Kings were small-time Raiders who were unable to gain any territory in the Equestrian Wasteland due to bigger groups such as the Lead Claws and the Dawnbreakers bullying them into submission. After so long, the Kill Kings were forced from their home in Vault 73 and made their way to a gigantic theme park known as the Wonderland Theme Park. Curbstomp, with the assistance of his right-hand man Grissom, led the Kill Kings to reclaim the Mane Strip, the middle-most section of the theme park. However after achieving this goal, Curbstomp became lazy and did not attempt to reclaim the other areas of the park (those being Alien Skies, Bunker X, Princess's Parlour, Forest of Mystery, Cidertown and Nuka-Land), causing many of his subordinates (including Grissom) to distrust and outright hate him. Many attempts on his life were made, but none succeeded. Curbstomp was challenged by Connor, who had survived the Gauntlet and now had to fight his way in. Curbstomp donned his signature "Overboss Power Armour" and attempted to fight Connor in a repurposed bumper-car arena littered with traps and hazards. Connor, in his own T-45B Power Armour, engaged Curbstomp in a fistfight and to everyone's surprise, Connor managed to overpower Curbstomp and rip him out his Power Armour before throwing him into a spiked fence with electricity flowing through it, both impaling and electrifying the Raider. Connor was then approached by Grissom and told he was the new Overboss of the Kill Kings. Connor led the Kill Kings and helped them reclaim the park one section at a time, starting with Alien Skies. After Connor reclaimed all of the sectors, Grissom told him they should advance into the main areas of the Equestrian Wasteland. Connor was -at first- shocked by the news but agreed to it with the condition that he set up absolutely everything. Grissom agreed and the Kill Kings began to grow in strength. As Grissom was making a speech to the horde of Raiders about the advances, Connor approached him from behind in his set of T-45B Power Armour. Grissom assumed Connor was to join in on the speech, but Connor grabbed Grissom's head in his left hand and held him over the balcony above the gathered Kill Kings. Connor told them that everything he had done was done only to make the Kill Kings a bigger target and thus the Minutemares would be able to plant tactical traps and make themselves more famous upon destroying the Raiders and fortifying the park. As Grissom's head was crushed in Connor's hand, the Raiders began to fire at Connor to no avail due to his armour. Connor pulled out his Minigun as Minutemares emerged from the rooftops and began to shoot the Raiders with their Laser Muskets, with Redrum and Red beside Connor firing their respective weapons at the scattering crowd. The Kill Kings were completely wiped out once the attack had finished, and the Minutemares took over the park. Despite their destruction, Connor still possesses the Kill Kings Overboss Power Armour he had taken from Curbstomp, and the utter annihilation of a Raider group that had recently taken down NCR convoys made the Minutemares far more popular. The sites the Kill Kings had spent long hours reinforcing were repurposed by the Minutemares, giving them far greater coverage of the Wasteland and encouraging people to join them.